Punching Bag
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Bruises have appeared on Kai's body. Brooklyn follows Kai to find out why. One-shot. Brooklyn/Kai


**Title: **Punching Bag

**Pairing: **Brooklyn/Kai

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade

**Summary: **Bruises have appeared on Kai's body, Brooklyn follows Kai to find out why.

* * *

Brooklyn quietly followed behind the duel-haired enigma who made his way through the streets.

Something was up and Brooklyn was going to find out what. The enigma known as Kai is his boyfriend after all and no one messes with Brooklyn's boyfriend. They have been dating for about one year now and for the past three months; Kai has been coming home with bruises on his body.

Brooklyn knows that Kai likes to take midnight walks, but there's no way he's been getting into enough fights to cause such bruising.

Brooklyn looked on curiously as he watched Kai enter the Grangers Dojo. He doubted anything was happening there, but something inside him said to watch Kai closely. So Brooklyn snuck over the dojo walls and then quietly went up to an open window where he had a clear view of the living room.

He waited with baited breath until finally Tyson walked into the room looking none too happy.

"Kai!" he bellowed. The orange haired male watched quietly from the window as Kai walked into the room, looking coldly at the beyblade champ.

"What now?" Kai asked.

Tyson stepped closer to Kai. "I wish you weren't our captain." He growled. Kai didn't move, but Brooklyn could see the hurt slowly building in those crimson eyes. "It's your fault we lost our match today!" he shouted angrily. He drew his fist back and then punched Kai right in the face.

Brooklyn gasped as Kai fell back, not doing a single thing when Tyson kicked him in the legs making the phoenix blader fall to the ground.

Brooklyn growled lowly, feeling Zeus's anger deep inside himself. Before Tyson could launch another attack, Brooklyn jumped into the living room through the open window, surprising Tyson enough to stop.

Brooklyn looked behind him at his fallen boyfriend who looked shocked to see him.

"How dare you?" he growled, facing Tyson once more. "You self bastard!" he shouted.

Tyson glared back. "How dare I what?" he asked. "It's true. We lost because of him! He's useless and deserves everything-"

Brooklyn saw red at this, understanding the cause of the bruises. He lifted his fist and moved fast, striking Tyson in the mouth.

Tyson stumbled back, putting his arms up defensively as Brooklyn got ready to attack again.

"Bastard!" shouted the orange haired blader, poising to attack again when two hands on his arm halted his attack.

"Wait." Brooklyn looked behind him and saw the bruised face of Kai. "Please stop. He's not worth it."

Brooklyn stared deeply into Kai's tired eyes and sighed. He glanced at Tyson one last time, his eyes promising death should this happen again. Then he picked Kai up bridal style and left.

Brooklyn sighed as he walked down the street with Kai snuggled in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, looking down at his smaller boyfriend. Kai didn't answer and looked away. "Why couldn't I beat him up?" he asked, although he already knew why. "And show him what it's like to be treated as a punching bag."

"He's not worth the trouble you would be in later." Kai said quietly but Brooklyn knew the truth. It's the same reason Kai wouldn't defend himself and strike Tyson back.

The phoenix blader could never hurt his team. He has never laid his hand on them to hurt them. And he never lets anyone else hurt the Bladebreakers, even at the cost of himself.

"What am I going to do with you Kai?" muttered Brooklyn. "I still wish you had told me."

Kai sighed. "I was hoping no one else would get involved. Tyson just loses his temper sometimes that's all." He explained.

"Stop making excuse for that pig Kai." Growled the older male as they approached their shared apartment. "You are not his personal punching bag. And this had better not happen again." He hissed, stopping just in front of their building.

"Brooklyn." Whispered Kai, making his boyfriend look down at him. "I do love you, you know." He said blushing.

Brooklyn calmed down and gave a smile that he has only ever let Kai see. "I know my beautiful one. I love you to." He bent his head and met Kai in a passionate kiss that promised more for later. "Now, let's go take care of those bruises." He said, going inside the building.

He glared at anyone who even so much as looked at Kai, making the phoenix laugh a little.

One thing was for sure though; Brooklyn would make sure that no one would treat Kai as their punching bag ever again.

* * *

So, what did you think? I'm not sure if I like it or not and I'm very aware that I always make Tyson the bad guy but I'm just tired of seeing him only as the innocent good boy that everyone is out to hurt.

Anyway, tell me what you think!

Burning


End file.
